


What Every Kryptonian Needs

by Wizard_of_Ozzie



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Superman's a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_of_Ozzie/pseuds/Wizard_of_Ozzie
Summary: In this alternative universe, most of the comic book canon for Superman and Supergirl remains unchanged.  With a couple of notable exceptions:1.	All Kryptonians are either alphas or omegas.2.	All earthlings are betas (just like us).Kara (Supergirl) is about to undergo her first heat since arriving on earth.  She desperately wants to find a heat suppressant.  She turns to the only other Kryptonian she knows, her cousin Kal (Superman), for help.
Relationships: Superman/supergirl
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	What Every Kryptonian Needs

**Author's Note:**

> But this may be the story nobody asked for and nobody wants, but I think hiding in a hole waiting for the COVID to go away has broken my brain.

Kara sits at her bedroom desk, the screen of her laptop reflected on glassy eyes. _I need to focus and finish this assignment._ She groans in frustration. _I might as well have gone to the movies with everyone else, if all I do is sit here and stare at the screen._

She’s only been on earth three months, but she’s already enrolled in school and determined to be a good student. She wants Mr. and Mrs. Danvers to be proud of her, to know they didn’t make a mistake adding her to their family.

She sighs, clicking the mouse and watching the new web page load. She reads the first sentence of the United States Constitution. _We the people…_ She considers the words. _Am I a people?_ She wonders, scowling. _Well, I am an American citizen, thanks to the Danvers._ A bittersweet smile crosses her lips. _But the Danvers had to pull a lot of strings and call in a lot of favors to make that happen._ _They also had to tell a lot of lies._ _The biggest one…that I was born on this planet._

She hasn’t known the Danvers long, but long enough to know they’re good, honest people. _They lied for me, broke the law…for me._ _I owe them._ She hurriedly reads the rest of the document. It takes her less than a second. She opens a word processing file and begins typing. If anyone were watching, her fingers would appear blurred, like the blades of a fan on the highest setting. It takes her less than two minutes to complete the assignment. That’s slow for her. But she’s feeling kinda off today.

“PHS.” She groans. PHS is a term she coined for the vague sense of malaise she’s experiencing. She had to make it up because she’s the only being on earth to suffer from this malady…Pre Heat Syndrome. She imagines it’s somewhat like the PMS earth girls experience. _Bloated, moody, tender breasts…_ She checks off the symptoms in her head. 

_Yeah, it’s a lot like PMS. But what comes after…it’s nothing like what earth girls call their period._ She purses her lips, her chin resting on her fist, as she considers the differences and similarities. _Well, earth girls need to wear pads too. Theirs soak up blood. Mine’s soak up slick. Their periods come once a month; my heats only come twice a year. I guess I should be grateful for that small comfort._ She rolls her eyes. She’s not the least bit grateful. _They have painful cramps the first day or two. I’ll be in agony the entire three to five days._

She glances at her cell phone. _I shouldn’t call him._ She bites her lip. _This isn’t the kind of thing you discuss with an Alpha, unless they’re a trained professional, like a doctor or a teacher. But there’s no one on this planet trained in Kryptonian biology!_

“ↁ⌘ტწ!” She yells out a Kryptonian curse word, pounding her thighs with her fists. With gritted teeth, she stares at the cellphone, her vision blurry with tears.

✴❊❊❈❊❊✴

Clark Kent steps into his apartment, tossing his keys into the bowl by the door. He peels out of his suitcoat and throws it over an armchair. He’s loosening his tie when the cellphone on his belt vibrates. He looks at the phone and smiles. _Kara!_

“Howdy cuz,” Clark cheerfully answers the phone, pulling off his tie.

“Hi, Kal. Is this a bad time?” Clark’s brow furrows. Kara doesn’t sound like her usual chipper self.

“No, not at all,” Clark quickly answers. “I’ve always got time for you, munchkin. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. I just need to ask you a favor.” Kara’s voice is soft, almost weepy. 

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. There’s obviously something bothering you. I can hear it in your voice.” Clark’s tone is calm and comforting, a note of worry peeking out around the edges. “Please Kara, tell me what’s wrong.” Without realizing it, Clark lets a trace of an Alpha growl seep into his words.

“I want to go to your fortress and use the knowledge crystals. I need to do some research.” Kara answers immediately, the words flying rapid-fire from her lips, as if she was under some compulsion to respond.

“You’re welcome there any time you want to go. You don’t need to ask.” Clark replies warmly. “Oh, darn, I forgot.” He adds, slapping his forehead. “I never programmed the new biolock with your profile. You need me to get in.”

“Biolock? I thought the fortress could be opened with the giant key.”

“Yeah, you still need the key, but I added a biolock as a second layer of security after that little incident with Lex Luther.” Clark’s hand tightens on the phone, frowning, as he recalls the incident.

“Oh…” Kara is silent for a moment. “Uh, could you program the biolock and call me after its complete?”

“It needs to be programmed with your specific genetic information. You’ll need to be there.”

“OK, thanks Kal. I’ll call you back.” Kara hangs up. Clark looks at the phone, frowning. _That was odd. She didn’t even say goodbye. There’s something going on that Kara doesn’t want to talk to me about. What could it be? Is she in danger?_

✴❊❊❈❊❊✴

Kara throws the phone on the bed. “AAARGHH!” she screams, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and pulling. “ↁ⌘ტწ Kal!” Kara curses in Kryptonese. She stands up and begins pacing her room, mumbling to herself. _I could go into full blown heat any time now. I can’t be around Kal when that happens. It wouldn’t be fair to either one of us. I need a heat suppressant. But where on earth can I find one. I was hoping the Kryptonian knowledge crystals could provide me with the formula and I could make it myself._ Kara throws herself, face down on the bed, pounding her fists on the pillow.

There’s a tap at Kara’s window. She looks up. _Oh no, it’s Kal!_ She buries her face in her pillow and screams. She flinches in surprise a second later when a warm hand touches her shoulder. She looks up into Kal’s face and bites her lip, seeing the worry lines creasing his forehead. She slowly sits up, yanking down her bunched-up tee shirt and smoothing her mussed hair. Superman sits on the bed beside her and stares into her red-rimmed eyes.

“Kara honey, what’s wrong?” Kara’s misery eases in the face of his tender and caring tone. His alpha scent the balm she needs to sooth her pain. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest. She takes a deep breath, her lungs expanding. Her discomfort dissolves, her mind and body floating in a sea of serenity. 

“I’m sorry, Kal. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’m fine. What I’m going through is perfectly natural—” Kara halts midsentence, gasping as her panties grow warm and wet with slick. She jumps to her feet and steps backwards, moving away from her cousin. Seemingly oblivious to why she got up and moved away, Superman stands up and follows her across the room.

“Kara, what’s that fragrance you’re wearing?” Kal buries his nose in her hair and inhales deeply. “It’s divine.” He adds, his voice husky as he wraps his arms around her and continues to breathe in her scintillating scent. Kara melts into his warm embrace, his intoxicating aroma filling her nostrils. She hums contentedly, pressing her body against his. _We fit so well together,_ she silently notes, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. A new, more potent smell surges forward. Kara’s eyes pop open. It’s a smell that every good little omega is trained to recognize as danger…the keen tang of an aroused Alpha.

Years of conditioning spring to Kara’s mind, her heart rate accelerating, as she realizes how close she was to succumbing to his seductive scent. She shoves her palms into his chest and pushes him away. Superman stumbles back a few steps. He gives Kara a dazed, hurt look. 

“What’s wrong with me?” he asks. He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, as if he’s trying to clear out the cobwebs.

Kara doesn’t speak, instead she points to his crouch. Kal looks down, his eyes widening with horror, as he sees the massive hard on straining against the fabric of his suit. “OH NO!” he cries, slapping his hands over his impressive bulge.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry Kara…I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Please believe me, that wasn’t what I had in mind when I came here.” Kal hunches over, hiding his jewels. “I should leave.” Shame and embarrassment taint his whispered words, as he turns toward the window.

“Wait!” she calls out. Kal hesitates, but refuses to face her, his head held low. “You really don’t understand what happened?” Kal shakes his head, staring red-faced at the floor. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” Superman nods and Kara dashes from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kara flies into the bathroom and yanks open the medicine cabinet. She pulls a small blue jar of Vicks VapoRub from the shelf and unscrews the top. She sniffs the contents, the strong medicinal smell assaulting her nostrils. _This should work,_ she decides, sticking her fingers into the jar and clawing out a large gob of the greasy ointment. She shoves it up her nostrils, scowling at the pungent aroma. She adds a thick stripe under her nose.

She walks back to her room. She stops outside the closed door and stares at the jar of Vicks still in her hand. She digs into it again, retrieving a healthy dollop and spreading it beneath her nose. _Just to be safe,_ she thinks, wiping the excess on her thigh, just below the hem of her shorts. 

She places a hand on the doorknob, biting her bottom lip. She opens the door, just a crack. Only a sliver of her room is visible. Superman is nowhere in sight, but her super hearing picks up the soft shush of his breathing. She crouches and rolls the jar through the crack in the door without entering the room. The squeak of her mattress reaches her ear. She quickly shuts the door.

“I need you to do what I say,” she announces through the closed door. She doesn’t bother to raise her voice, but her tone is firm, unambiguously commanding. “Coat the inside of your nostrils with the Vicks. And don’t be skimpy with it.” Her body tenses at the sound of his footsteps coming closer. The footfalls stop and she exhales, some of the tension leaving her body, as the air leaves her lungs. “Also wipe it beneath your nose. Really slather it on,” she adds, comforted by the slippery, slick sound of his fingers reaching into the jar.

“Why do you want me to do this?” Kara bristles at the hint of annoyance in his voice. _God, how can he be so clueless!_

“I’ll explain later. Just do it and tell me when you’re done.”

“Done,” he huffs. He isn’t the type of man that likes to be kept in the dark. “Now, will you tell me what this is all about?” Kara steps into the room, he takes a step toward her. Her hand goes up like a stop sign. He halts, his eyebrows raised. He folds his arms over his chest, a crease forming between his eyebrows. His mouth opens, but she cuts him off before he can speak a word.

“Sit down on the bed,” she commands. He snorts with indignation, but he complies and sits on the bed across the room from her. She takes a long, slow breath. Her shoulders relax. She can barely smell his scent. It’s faint, easy to ignore. “Can you still smell me?” she asks. 

“What? Your perfume?” Kal’s face scrunches. “What’s in that stuff, anyway? Is it some kind of aphrodisiac? Is that why I was…” he takes a shaky breath, looking down at his hands. “aroused?” he whispers.

“Yes, but it’s not a perfume. It’s pheromones. _My_ pheromones. Now, tell me, can you still smell it?” Kal is silent, he lifts his chin, his chest noticeably rising and falling. He looks at Kara and shrugs.

“A little. But it’s nowhere near as strong as it was before.” His brow wrinkles and he gives her a pointed look. “My body…it was uh, reacting to your pheromones?” Now it’s Kara with the furrowed brow.

“Of course, it was. Why wouldn’t it, and why did you think it was perfume?” Kara pulls a face. “Haven’t you studied the Kryptonian knowledge crystals on Sex Ed, on alphas and omegas?” Kal shakes his head, staring at the floor. “I listened to the beginning of the lesson, years ago when I was a teenager. But I never completed it.” He folds his arms. 

“Why not?”

“What’s the point in hearing about how wonderful bonding with an omega can be…when…” His voice catches in his throat. He looks down at his hands again. “When you know you’ll never have it.”

“Is sex with earthlings that bad?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never actually had sex. Earth girls are too fragile.”

“How so?”

“I could injure them. Fortunately, I figured that out before I actually tried it.” Kal’s voice grows soft, as his cheeks grow pink. “The first time I jac—uh, touched myself. I was in the shower. When I, er…” he hesitates, his face growing red, “ejaculated, it hit the wall so hard that the porcelain tile shattered and there was a dent in the drywall underneath. I could kill a human just by having sex with them. Now this,” he raises his hand, “is the closest thing I have to a sexual partner.”

The anguish in his voice, claws at Kara’s heart. The sting of tears rises to her eyes. Casting caution aside, she walks across the room and sits beside him on the bed. She wraps her arms around him and rubs soothing circles across his firm, muscled back.

“Oh honey, that’s so unfair,” Kara complains. “You give so much of yourself to help and protect others. You deserve all the happiness this universe can offer.” They hold each other for a few moments. Kara’s brow furrows, as Kal’s back stiffens and he pulls out of their embrace.

“I’m so sorry Kara.” He says, his eyes averted, as he moves to keep her at arm’s length. “I don’t understand why this keeps happening.” He says, holding his head down in shame. Kara follows his line of vision and sees his erection has reappeared.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s perfectly natural. You should be more worried if it didn’t happen.” She explains, getting off the bed and moving to sit at her desk.

“It’s not natural. You’re my 16-year-old cousin!” He cries, burying his face in his hands. Kara’s sighs, rolling her eyes.

“None of that matters to your body’s pheromone receptors. I’m an omega in preheat and my body’s secreting pheromones, no healthy Alpha could ignore.

“You’re in heat? I thought that was only a canine thing.” Kal gives her a dubious look.

“It’s a canine thing on earth, but we’re Kryptonians. On Krypton, all healthy, sexually mature omegas had heats and alphas had ruts. It’s not the kind of thing we can control with our minds. It’s a biological compulsion. It can only be controlled with drugs. That’s why I wanted access to the knowledge crystals. 

I was hoping they would help me find a way to create a heat suppressant. I’m not in heat yet, but once it comes my body will be flooded with hormones that compel me to mate. And if you’re around when it happens, your biology will force your body into a rut, and you’ll be unable to stop yourself from wanting me desperately.” Kal jumps to his feet.

“If that’s the case, let’s get to the fortress right away and fix this.”

“Now you’re talking!” Kara replies, twirling into a lightning fast pirouette. She stops spinning and she’s dressed as Supergirl. Superman gives her a big smile and flies out of her bedroom window. She zips out right behind him. Giggling, Kara gives herself an extra push and streaks ahead, determined to beat Kal to the fortress.

Three hours later, in the Fortress of Solitude…

Superman flies into the fortress carrying a black duffel bag and grinning from ear-to-ear. He lands beside her.

“I’ve got them, all the compounds on our list.” He holds up the duffel bag proudly. Kara glances up at him and sighs wearily. Kal’s smile drops, as he sees the kicked puppy expression on her face. He puts down the box, frowning.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” he asks, placing what he hopes is a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Weren’t you able to identify the final ingredient?” Kara looks down at her feet, her shoulders slumping. 

“Yeah, I identified it,” she says, giving him a sullen look. “It’s an extract of the ჱჶტჱ plant. ჱჶტჱ doesn’t grow on earth. It only grows under a red sun.” Kal squeezes her shoulder.

“But there are billions of red suns in the Milky Way Galaxy alone. I’m sure we’ll find a planet where it grows.” Kara huffs in response to his statement.

“And how do we get to a planet with a red sun? We’ll lose our powers before we get anywhere near it. I don’t know about you, but I have no desire to get stranded floating around in deep space somewhere.”

“We can travel there in a spacecraft.”

“You’ve got a spaceship?” Kara asks, her face brightening.

“No, but I know someone who does,” Kal replies, beaming. Kara jumps into his arms and gives him a big hug.

“That’s wonderful!” Kara trills, giddy with excitement. Kal grabs her arms, pulling them away from his body. He studied the Sex Ed lesson. He understands Alpha/Omega dynamics much better now.

“Do you have any more of that Vicks? Your scent’s getting stronger.” He takes a step back, but he can’t resist the urge to inhale deeply. “Is that your slick I smell? It smells delicious.” He adds, his voice growing husky.

“It is delicious,” she answers curtly, angry that she had forgotten to bring the Vicks along. “But that’s not what you need to be worrying about now. We need to find a planet where ჱჶტჱ grows.” Kal stares at her, licking his lips.

“Can I…taste it?” he says, falling to his knees in front of her. Kara’s eyes widen and takes a step back.

“That’s not a good idea.” Kara replies, biting her lip, slowly shaking her head from left to right. He approaches her, still on his knees. His warm hand is on her thigh, she trembles, her heart rate rising. He leans against her, inhaling deeply, his eyes closed. Kara steps away, but her back hits the wall. He kneel-walks closer, placing his hands on her thighs, kneading the soft flesh. He looks up at her, his lips slightly parted, an odd mix of longing and adoration glowing in his eyes. For the first time, she appreciates how beautiful he is…perfection personified. She gazes back at him in awe.

“Please, just a little taste.” He begs, his nose nuzzles against her crouch. His scent is rich and heady. It washes over her like a wave. She sways slightly, releasing a tremulous breath. “Give it to me, Kara.” He growls. She gasps, his Alpha growl vibrates through her body like electricity through a wire, sparks flying. She lifts her skirt. Her panties are wet, the tops of her thighs glistening with slick. She leans her head back against the wall. She doesn’t have the strength or the will to resist.

His fingertips touch the crouch of her panties and slide across the wet fabric. His touch pulls a tiny noise from her, something between a whimper and a gasp. His lifts his dampened fingers to his mouth. He sucks the tips, making a subtle smacking sound only their ears are keen enough to hear. His hands rise to her panties, moving the moist material to the side, exposing her slick-shiny folds. 

She moans, as his mouth covers her tender, sensitive flesh. He hums at the taste of her. The sound reverberates from his diaphragm, sending ripples to her core. Her knees buckle, she clutches his head for support. Her body quakes, a fresh gush of slick pouring from her. Wet, slurpy sounds rise to her ears, as he greedily laps at her juices. Every touch of his tongue sends chills through her body. She cries out in pleasure, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She presses herself against him, urging him to drink every drop. His mouth is moving at a blur, making magic between her legs. A deep throated purr rumbles from her chest, her fingers grip his hair. She whines as he pulls away, but smiles when she sees why.

He tugs her panties down, the wet fabric clinging to her skin. He gets them down to her ankles. He looks up at her, his lips and chin wet with her juices. It’s the most erotic sight she’s ever seen. She floats upward, her feet only inches from the floor. He removes her panties, flinging them off to the side. Her feet touch the floor. His hands are on her hips, coaxing her downward. The floor is cold and hard beneath her butt. She barely notices, it’s obscured by the fire raging between her legs. 

_This isn’t PHS. This is full blown HEAT!_ She squeezes her eyes shut, but it doesn’t stop her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear your comments; good, bad or indifferent. Doesn’t matter which, you’re my only contact with the outside world and sometimes, I wonder if I’m really here at all.


End file.
